


Seeing Through Her Eyes

by Syrus



Category: Bollywood - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus/pseuds/Syrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the time when Aditya leaves Geet to meet with Anshuman in Manali after running from her home in Bhatinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Through Her Eyes

Running up the mountain side together with her, still feeling a rush from the complete life altering adventure he had with her, Aditya felt a slight sinking feeling in his stomach as they reached the top of the hill. He knew that it was time for their journey to end together, and that was something he was very sad about.

_She changed my life…she changed everything…_he thought as he softly smiled to himself, looking at her happily running ahead of him.

He watched from behind as she reached the top of the hill and caught sight of Anshuman, yelling towards him excitedly. Aditya's heart skipped a beat as he imagined the way her eyes must be lit up with glee and the huge smile on her face. When she faced him again, he knew. He finally figured out the elusive feelings wound all around him, sometimes so tight that he couldn't breathe.

He loved her. There was no doubt in his mind now as she looked at him with such happiness and hope in her eyes. Even with the rush brought on by this sudden realization, his heart immediately ached, knowing that the look she was giving him wasn't brought on by him…it was due to someone else.

He knew that she would want him to come with her to meet Anshuman, and this caused the ache in his heart to double. He didn't think he could bear it, meeting the incredibly lucky man who won her love and affection, so his lips started moving before he even realized he was speaking.

"Bye, Geet." he said as evenly as he could, giving her a slightly sad look and smile, "Always remain like this."

He could tell his sudden goodbye threw her off a little, so he decided to keep speaking before she could say much more to convince him to come with her. Aditya got just a bit closer to her and lightly took her hand, giving her a meaningful look that was just the slightest bit melancholy, trying his hardest to convey what he felt in that moment without having to say it. Finally he spoke again.

"Geet." he said softly, "Take care."

Giving her one last smile, he turned around, walking away purposefully, wanting her to be with the man she loved, knowing he would always treasure the moments he had with her. He was certain that he felt for her in a way he'd never felt about another person before, and meeting her made him appreciate his life in a way he'd never thought possible.

_Even if I can't be with her, just knowing her…it's enough._ Aditya thought as he walked back in the direction they'd come, turning to face her general direction just once before he continued, smiling again.


End file.
